Airplanes
ft. |nogm = 1 |dg = Male |mode = Solo |nowc = Airplanes |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche||year = 2010 |difficulty = (JD3/JDGH) (HHDE) |pc = Turquoise (JD3/JDGH) Dark Green (Remake) |gc = Yellow (JD3/JDGH) Gold (Remake) |lc = Orange (Remake) |image = JD3/GH= |-|Remake= |-|Hip Hop= |effort = |pictos = 98|kcal = 20|dura = 3:03}} "Airplanes" by B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams is featured on Just Dance 3 (NTSC) and as an Xbox 360 exclusive (PAL), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''The Hip Hop Dance Experience, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer Just Dance 3 The coach, a man, has a lime green and yellow-green cap, a blue vest, a green T-shirt with dark green and white designs, a dark green wrist on his left wrist, he also has a yellow-green glove, dark green pants, white and teal shoes, and unusually, green and blue bubbles release from him. When he turns to the right, you can slightly see that the dancer has dark green hair. Remake He has been redesigned for the remake. He has a green and orange cap, a black and blue vest, presumably green shirt, a black wristband at the same wrist, black pants with blue pocket borders, and a pair of aqua shoes. Background Main series The background is a dark teal, cold concrete area; the wall has pumping volume vertical lines, and there are many green bubbles around the dancer. The Hip Hop Dance Experience The background is a shady dead end with many buildings with graffiti; one of them projects the music video of the song. Sometimes, it becomes hot pink and there are some purple animated radios, and the floor gets teal green and purple animations. Gold Move There is''' one''' 'Gold Move '''in this routine: '''Gold Move: '''Cross both of your arms. It is the final move of the routine. Airplanes Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move Appearances in Mashups ''Airplanes ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Mas Que Nada *''This Is How We Do'' Captions Airplanes ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Respect * Yo Trivia *The song has two different parts, Part 1 and Part 2; the game uses Part 1. *On ''Just Dance 3, the song is credited to only be by B.o.B and not featuring Hayley Williams. This was fixed in Greatest Hits and beyond. *''S**t'' and hell are censored. **However, hell can still be briefly heard. * The dancer is similar to P2 of She Looks So Perfect. * This is the first song to feature B.o.B in the series; it is followed by Price Tag, where he is a featured artist. * Some pictograms slide faster than others. * In his Mashup appearances in Just Dance 4, he always appears with the green bubbles around him. * There are many unused Gold Moves, as you can see in Just Dance Now files. * The remake initially showed a lime green cap and lime green glove (like in the original version), but it was changed later. * Even though the dancer is male, he only lip-syncs Hayley Williams's part. * The caption "Yo" is the shortest caption in the entire franchise. Gallery Airplanessqa.png|''Airplanes'' airplanes jdnow.jpg|''Airplanes'' (Remake) airplanes_cover@2x (update).jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover airplanes_cover@2x.jpg|Beta Just Dance Now Cover Airplanes AVR.png|Avatar Just Dance Unlimited/Now 200471.png|Golden Avatar 300471.png|Diamond Avatar Airplanes coach 1@2x.png|''Airplanes'' (Beta Remake) Airplanespicto.png|Pictograms airplanesbgm.png|Beta Gold Moves Airplanes1.png|Coach extraction Videos B.o.B - Airplanes ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore -OFFICIAL VIDEO- Airplanes_(Just_Dance_Greatest_Hits)_*5 The Hip Hop Dance Experience - Airplanes - Go Hard Difficulty Airplanes - B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Airplanes References Site Navigation pt-br:Airplanes Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in The Hip Hop Dance Experience Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016